


《梨花又开放》之新婚夜

by sglzem1026



Series: 梨花又开放 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sglzem1026/pseuds/sglzem1026
Relationships: 周幼棠/孟宪
Series: 梨花又开放 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557796
Kudos: 79





	《梨花又开放》之新婚夜

许是头发还未完全干，她是趴着睡的。上身穿了件纯白带蕾丝边儿的小吊带，下身，居然只穿了一件……内裤。且那内裤有些往上卷，左侧这里，露出了半边臀肉在外面，被那裤边一勒，略略挺翘着，颇为诱人。  
周幼棠阴在半暗的光里，伫立了片刻，才放慢步伐，走到床边。瞧了睡的正沉的孟宪一眼，他微微弯腰，用掌心覆住那裸露在外的细白臀肉，揉捏了下。  
已经睡着的孟宪，可以说是动也没动。周幼棠静观片刻，笑了一笑，俯下了身。  
可以说，自第一下起，孟宪就微微有了感觉。还当自己是在那儿做梦呢，只悄悄扭了下身子。可没多久，虽然那股触热的感觉越来越强烈，孟宪也终于察觉到有些不对劲了，努力撑开了双目，向着身后看去，所看到的那一幕，让她一惊——是她新婚丈夫在那儿亲她露在外面的臀瓣儿呢！  
孟宪脑子几乎是即刻就炸了，几秒过后，一骨碌从床上爬了起来。揪着被，她发丝凌乱地看着周幼棠：“你，你干吗呢？”  
“你说呢，刚自己还在提洞房花烛夜，一转眼可就睡着了。“  
孟宪有些懵。她刚才其实是正在晾头发呢，想着晾一会儿头发再去穿衣服，又觉得趴着熟悉，就那么着了。没想到，竟睡过去了。瞧着自己这下半身，可觉着荒唐了。  
“你……你还要么？”  
依着孟宪，反正这新婚夜最重要的事儿他们早就做过了，倒不至于非急于在这一时了。而且，刚周幼棠说累了一天让她洗澡的时候，她还以为就要这么休息了呢，压根儿没往那边想……  
“不然呢，要不怎么过着洞房花烛夜？”周幼棠忍着笑，说。  
孟宪听他老提这五个字，有些耳热。唔了一声，有些手足无措。  
“那……你亲那儿干吗？”  
周幼棠挑了下眉，说：“虽然早先没忍住，让今晚留了点儿遗憾。但我想，我还是有办法弥补的。”  
孟宪不太明白他的意思，眨巴眼看他。周幼棠不说话了，直接捧着她脑袋吻了下去。这一吻，让孟宪有些晕乎，但挺享受的，毕竟驾轻就熟。可没等她享受够，周幼棠就直直往下了，黑眸直盯着喘息个不停的她，手下将她的内裤用手勾了下来。  
孟宪觉得他今晚这进度有些快，但还是做好了准备，用手扯住了枕头。以为万无一失了，忽听周幼棠说：“一会儿别喊。”  
孟宪有些懵，心说也不是第一次了，她喊什么呢？可周幼棠却没再有下文，看着她，挺意味不明地一笑，埋下了头去，吮住了那儿！  
孟宪几乎是立刻就哼叫出了声，捂着嘴把声音憋了回去，才用手去推拒他。可这人似乎早料到了她的反应，纹丝不动的，吻着她那儿。孟宪觉得疯了，这人真是疯了，喘着气忍着哭腔想摆脱他。可是快感来得很快，一会儿就席卷了全身，一点点消磨了她的力气，只能就这么受着，浑身发着颤，白净的手遮脸捂额，小腹一抽一起的，感受着他带给她的销魂。  
周幼棠几乎是品味了个遍，才松开唇，起身，俯视她。此刻孟宪已经到了一回了，浑身透着淡粉，在那儿打颤呢。周幼棠欣赏着她这反应，声音暗哑地问：“舒服吗？”  
孟宪似乎是有点儿想打她，但气力全无，手只碰到了他的臂膀一下，便搭在了那里。周幼棠特别喜欢她这反应，有点儿忘情，低下要吻下去。  
孟宪这会儿神智有点儿回来了，见状扭过了头：“你、你别亲我……你，刷牙去你……”  
周幼棠被嫌弃的乐了，在她耳边说：“你这是嫌弃我还是嫌弃自己？”  
都嫌弃！  
孟宪说不出话来，微微喘着。周幼棠没再逗她，进卫生间又洗漱了一番，才出来。  
此时此刻，孟宪已经缓过来大半截了，下半身用毛巾被遮着，若隐若现的，忒勾人。她看着周幼棠，脸颊彤红。  
“你干吗那样呢？”多脏啊——孟宪简直说不出口。  
“我乐意。”周幼棠说，“新玩法，逗逗你高兴。”  
孟宪还真说不出来自己高兴不高兴，双眼朦胧的，那种心脏快跳出心口的感觉，仿佛仍在。周幼棠瞧她双眼迷离，几乎是立刻又亲下来了。  
孟宪揽住他的脖颈，正要就上去，一顿，问他：“你就这么对过我吗？”  
这问题问的周幼棠一怔，似乎是有些很意外的样子，孟宪见状却以为有什么隐情，禁不住催问：“是不是？”  
周幼棠回过神，失笑，在她屁股上狠狠来了一下：“你自己说呢！”  
孟宪放心了，紧搂着他，说：“你只能这么对我！”  
这话越说越糊涂了，周幼棠懒得再跟她扯，直接咬着她的唇，好一通亲。孟宪也有些激动了，忙不迭地回应着，气声都微微变了。  
吻够了，周幼棠把身上的衣服也除去了。孟宪以为终于要进入正题了，不自觉地分开了腿，不想周幼棠按住她的膝盖，笑了笑，说：“不急。”  
孟宪不知道他要玩儿什么花样，静静地躺在那里看着他。此刻的她，就像是暗夜里静开的一朵玫瑰花，天真，纯洁，又有些艳冶，让人忍不住有些想摧毁。  
周幼棠感觉自己气息急了一刻，调了下息，才忍住，将她抱了起来，随后自己躺了下去。  
“今天让你在上面，自己来。”  
孟宪懵了下，似乎是没太明白，有些迷茫地看着他。周幼棠手在她脸上一撩，落在了她的腿上，略停一停，强行打开，想让她跨坐过来。  
孟宪差点儿向前栽过去，幸好有周幼棠扶着，才完成这个高难度动作。下意识地就坐在了那里，感觉到有什么东西，被自己压在了那里。  
孟宪瞬间就想起来，周幼棠一个挺身坐了起来，将她稳住了：“别动。”  
身线绷得紧，孟宪立刻就不敢动弹了，双手撑着他的肩，呵着气。周幼棠感受着耳边的湿热，一手抬着她的臀，一手解放了自己。却也没有急着进，而是用手指给她做着扩张。  
光是这样，就让孟宪觉得够了。可事实证明，一切不过才刚刚开始，周幼棠感觉差不多火候已到，他取出手指来，在她耳边说：“可以开始了。”  
孟宪还不知道这事儿可以有这么多种花样呢，此刻心里后悔极了自己之前说的那些话。什么不圆满，她不要了行不行？！  
“我不会啊。”她红着脸，看周幼棠。  
“我教你。”周幼棠说。  
孟宪咬唇为难了几分，妥协了。  
“先起身，跪住。”  
孟宪照做了，微微直起细腰，分腿跪在了两侧。下面自然是裸着的，上面那件小吊带还在，周幼棠没有让她脱的意思，就是这样半遮半掩的才有趣。  
“微塌腰，扶着那儿。”  
周幼棠向下示意，孟宪愣了。塌腰不难，需要的话她可以直接给他来个下腰，但是……扶着那儿？这怎么搞？  
孟宪当即就要甩手不干：“不，不行……我……”  
“刚伺候了你舒服，到我了，就这么难？”周幼棠看进她眼里，质问。  
孟宪也有点儿心虚了，确实，他连那样的事儿都为她做了，她也不该忸怩。只是，叫她怎么下得去手啊！  
“你怎么这样闹呀……”孟宪没法子了，都想哭了。  
周幼棠却笑了：“就得这样闹，才能让你永生难忘。”  
到此为止已经够难忘的了，孟宪想喊，但也知道没用了。今晚，就是个荒唐的夜晚。  
两人的呼吸，自一只素白的手探下那里的时候，就已经不自觉地屏住了。两人都看着那里，又几乎同时抬头，周幼棠向她使了个眼色，意思是继续。  
实在是难，但还是得继续往下走。孟宪微低了下头，差不多对准之后，又立刻抬头，不往那里看。周幼棠被她这此地无银的样子逗乐了，但很快又笑不出来，因为，触到了。  
刚进去的时候，两人着实都松了一口气。然而事情到这里还没完，周幼棠周身一紧，压着声音说：“快，坐下去。”  
孟宪不懂怎么快，但动作倒是没停，只是速度非常慢，磨得人呀，直喘息。周幼棠觉得她简直是把他架在火上烤，偏她这里觉得难受，已经开始哼哼了，间或嗯那么一声，粘的紧。到这一步，可以说两人都备受折磨，浑身已经出过一层薄汗，周幼棠率先耐不住，压着她的腰，往下一坐。  
“唔！”孟宪没忍住，惊出了一声。  
周幼棠没撒手，压着她的臀，往那里肆意揉。一时间俩人都舒服了，喘息了一声。但很快，孟宪就不行了，双腿开始打颤。  
周幼棠只得停一停，安抚着她缓过那阵，他靠向床背，向她一挑眉：“来吧。”  
孟宪忽然觉得今晚的周幼棠也勾人的紧，似乎有点儿挑衅的意思了。一咬牙，孟宪也觉得不能示弱，撑着腿，起来了。  
一开始，还有些找不到门路。可毕竟是练过舞蹈的人，肢体的协调性绝佳，节奏感和韵律感也不错，不一会儿，就无师自通了，慢慢地找来了感觉。  
周幼棠半躺着，感觉着孟宪笨拙的动作，一股股舒爽没过头顶。他咬住牙，用手抚住了孟宪的腰，掐了一把，才算稍稍发泄了那无处排解的快感。孟宪这边，已经感觉不到疼了，只知道快感越来越强烈，微微带着一点涩。她已经渐渐受不住了，腰也没力气了，然而周幼棠那边却不住声地催促，让她快点。  
孟宪是真要疯了，觉得自己搞不定，浑身颤栗地动。原本半干的头发又被汗打湿了，随着她的动作一会儿飘向前，一会儿向后仰。小脸通红，双乳不停地跳动，与他紧紧交缠的密处发出断断续续的声响，所有的所有，都刺激地她心脏狂跳，几乎要晕厥过去。随着气息越来越急促，孟宪终于撑不住了，尖细的一声过后，整个人犹豫摇摇欲坠的落叶一般，瘫了下去。趴在那里，急喘着气。  
周幼棠全程看着她，倒也没想到她这么快就到了。一时不知道该说她敏感还是责怪她不争气，要知道，他还在弦上呢！这个高潮，却不是丝毫不叫他受用，有挤压力从四面涌来，可以说是舒服至极，却也叫他腾地一下火气就涌上来了，犹如炽火，越烧越烈。  
“孟宪，起来。”  
他哑着声叫孟宪，可她仍沉浸在高潮的余韵中，早就顾不得他了。周幼棠不得已自给自足了，把住她的腰胯，开始动。  
孟宪没料到周幼棠来势这么猛，一时之间根本承受不住，细声哼叫着去掰他钳住她的手，却一点用也没有，反而助长了周幼棠的火气。他直起身一只手捉住她的手腕把她往后一拽，孟宪被迫跟着挺直了腰，长发全部散落在了后面，双乳在半空颤巍巍地跳动。周幼棠一瞧，埋头含住了一个用力吸吮。  
孟宪受不住这个刺激，叫出了声：“你别——你别呀！”  
周幼棠哪儿还管得了这个，刚躺着的时候他腰还能使上力，顶的她喘不上来气。可这会儿坐起来，失去了着力点，没法发力，只能摁着她的臀往下慢慢地磨。孟宪还没放弃挣扎，被束住的手胡乱拍打着抓挠着，她闹的越狠，周幼棠往下摁的越用力，不一会儿她就受不了了，躲在他怀里呜呜地哭。  
“周，周幼棠……”  
她断断续续地，喘着气，变着声地叫他，始终得不到任何回应。周幼棠这边，磨了一会儿自己也受不住了，就一下子翻身，将她压在了身下。终于换到孟宪最熟悉的姿势了，可她已经来不及庆幸了。一片光与影里，只剩下眼前那个模糊的身影，在一点点攫取她的神智。孟宪觉得，她完了……  
……  
…………  
………………  
一切结束之后，已经将近凌晨。整个院里出了站岗值班的怕是都睡了，可就是在这个时候，有一家才打开花洒，开始洗澡。  
周幼棠将孟宪揽在怀里，为她轻轻洗着全身。很仔细，很轻，即便如此，怀里的人不满意，时不时地哼一声。周幼棠笑了，说真是个宝贝蛋儿。  
孟宪许久没有说话，久到周幼棠都以为她睡着了，她突然睁开眼，看着他说：“你也是我的宝贝蛋儿。”  
突来的一句，周幼棠拿花洒的手顿住了，继而却是笑，将人重新揽进了怀里。  
好。他心想。就让他们这样彼此相爱到老吧。


End file.
